


Tease

by effpeeks



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, M/M, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effpeeks/pseuds/effpeeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur is a tease, Nori is amused, and Dori is not pleased with either of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/gifts).



> I am really sorry, lynndyre, if I misinterpreted your letter as being in favour of Bofur/Dori when you wanted gen. It, ah, occurred to me a little late that your letter(s) were not quite as specific about that as I thought when I was writing. It's barely a step above gen as it is, and mostly focused on Dori and Nori. I had so many ideas that I could not for the life of me get on the page (and I may be planning to continue this idea in some way later, so thank you for the prompts you did give), but I hope you enjoy this!

Mister Bofur, Dori decided in seething dudgeon, was an unrepentant _tease_. There was no other conclusion to be made. Nobody had been crass enough to bring up the matter with him directly, but the entire Company, surely, must be aware of what Dori was - _must_ have been warned before joining their quest. Yet there he was, throat bared and waving a knife in front of Dori's eyes.

"Without this little beauty I'd have a beard as full as Bifur's - or even your own, there," he said, eyeing Dori's luxurious silver whiskers with clear admiration. Dori let himself trace the filigreed case binding his beard, despite his better urges. He wasn't immune to flattery, however transparent. 

Bofur, certainly, had not attempted to disguise his interest in Dori's unusual... appetites. Over the years, Dori had known a number of Dwarves, as well as Men, who enjoyed being fed upon for their own, varied reasons, and he wouldn't venture to guess what Bofur's might be, but the twinkle in his eye left little doubt. Even as he tilted his chin up and scraped the blade over the stubble on his jaw, he was smirking knowingly at Dori. His throat was long and pounding with his heartbeat in the firelight, and Dori felt the twinge of his teeth lengthening with hunger. Bofur would thoroughly deserve it if Dori gave him what he'd been asking for since their departure from the Blue Mountains.

Nori sauntered casually across the clearing and stopped at Dori's feet. "A word, brother?" he murmured, nodding meaningfully over Dori's shoulder, to where the shadows between the trees lay thick. Dori gritted his teeth, crowding too large in his mouth all of a sudden, but nodded politely. Most studiously, none of the dwarves sitting around the fire took notice of their departure, though the burglar watched them go with puzzled curiosity.

Away from the flickering fire, the darkness swallowed them quickly, rich with the scent of rotting leaf mulch and the buzzing of living things. He caught his brother before Nori could stumble over the fallen branch in his path, and Nori turned, already rolling up his sleeve.

"You should just give him what he wants," Nori offered mildly, peeling back his ratty glove. "You're none too subtle about wanting it too. Your eyes," he said, and shook his head. He was looking fully two inches to the left of Dori's face but even as Dori watched he blinked and refocused.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"I'm sure," Nori agreed, in the tone of voice that had been needling under Dori's skin since he was barely more than a babe. "And your eyes are blood-red because you've not fed for two days, no other reason. Come on." He held out his arm and Dori's gaze fastened immediately on the veins exposed. He _was_ hungry.

"We don't have enough food," he said reluctantly. Their supplies had dwindled drastically since leaving the Shire. "You're right, it's too soon; you're letting me feed too often."

Nori shook his head at him as though that were a ridiculous suggestion, a smirk on his face. "I'm the most well-fed dwarf in the company," he said. "They won't let me wither away to nowt as long as I'm the only thing standing between them and a blood-thirsty rampage, will they? Get on with it." 

Snorting disdainfully, Dori nevertheless pushed his brother to a seat on the branch and found his own smooth-worn, mostly dry spot. A blood-thirsty rampage, indeed! Nori hissed when Dori pierced the skin of his forearm none too gently. That first gush of blood down his throat eased the knot that had been coiling at the top of his spine for days, spurred on by Bofur's ridiculous flirting, all insinuating smiles and roguish eyebrows. And shaving right in front of him with that gleam in his eye. Unnatural creature that he was.

The night was silent but for the sound of Dori's swallowing and the uncomfortable noises Nori made, now and then. Making a show of it, as usual.

"Feel better?" Nori asked when Dori pulled away, sooner than he would have liked, and clamped his hand over the sluggishly bleeding wound. He licked the taste of blood from his teeth, oddly unsatisfied. No need to let Nori know, of course, for he'd only crow for days. As if it wasn't bad enough how often he'd needed Nori's assistance on this journey already. Two days! Unsubtle was a fine word for it. He didn't even feel particularly invigorated, when all was said and done; proof, if proof were needed, that it had been less than necessary.

"Much. My thanks," he said. Nori snorted.

"Aye. Just like old times, eh? Remember that lad you had a thing for?"

"I certainly do not!"

"Couldn't have been more than twenty. You lecherous--" Nori's laughter, muffled, spilled over the back of Dori's hand, where it silenced his brother's mouth.

"That was a very long time ago, and he was full grown, for a Man." With a wonderfully sturdy pulse. Not that Nori would ever understand the peculiar appeal in that. He laughed again, and Dori let him take over the pressure on the bite, absent-mindedly licking his palm clean. It was a messy business, and Dori had to take care not to smear blood over his whiskers. 

"Aye, and Bofur is full grown for a dwarf right now."

"Mr Bofur," Dori said, swelling with irritation,"is _shameless_." From a sealed pocket he plucked one of the cloths he kept for Nori and bound the wound tightly despite the protests. "Did you bring something to eat? You need a cup of nice chamomile to warm you up."

"Stop your fussing, you old worrywart. I've done this before a time or two, I know what to do." A bread roll and a flask appeared from some devious hiding place about Nori's person, and Dori sat back to wait as Nori's pulse regained some of its strength. After a minute of munching, Nori took a swig of whatever was in his flask, and cleared his throat. "He's a good dwarf, I suppose. Knows what he wants." Dori, frankly, goggled at him. "Mind, I don't know why he does. Not that it hurts, particularly, but I wouldn't seek it out."

"You sought it out just now! Besides, you're my brother. Of course you don't enjoy it."

"But he would."

"Well... That's as may be," Dori said, flustered. And after that he couldn't think of a single thing else to say.


End file.
